Not Meant To Be
by gaaraluver45
Summary: "We're from two different worlds, Gaara. Maybe we're just... not meant to be." GaaSaku, Oneshot. Song Fic. :


**I do not own Naruto. Or the song.**

**This is Theory Of A Deadman, "Not Meant to Be." Look it up, it's a good song.**

**Enjoy the story.:)**

* * *

><p><em>It's never enough to say I'm sorry.<em>

_It's never enough to say I care._

_But I'm caught between what you wanted from me._

_And knowing if I give that to ya, I might just disappear._

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing._

"We're from two different worlds, Gaara. Maybe we're just... not meant to be." Sakura turned away from Gaara with tears in her eyes, while she tried to furiously wipe them away. Gaara could only stand there in shock, looking down at the vase he had broken only hours before.

Once she was gone, he sat down on the couch and shook his head. This all started because he is a rockstar. He has a band and she's a nurse. He met her at the park. She looked so upset and lonely, but he was drunk. His drummer was having a bachelor party at the bar and he stumbled away from them for a quick second. He met the beauty before him and could only watch as she took his breath away.

He wondered how their fight had even started early that morning. It seemed so unlcear to him. His mind was fuzzy. "Damn, Sakura... come back. Please, come back." Gaara blinked and touched his hand towards his eye, feeling a little wetness there. "What... what is this?" He said, trying to shake the feeling away. Then he remembered. He was **crying.**

That was something he hadn't done in a long time. The only time he's ever cried was when his mother died and he begged for her to come back. But she didn't. She stayed dead. He couldn't lose Sakura like he did his mother. It just wasn't right. It just wasn't fair.

_It's like one step forward and two steps back,_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind._

_It's like trying to turn around on a one way street,_

_I can't give you what you want..._

_And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see,_

_Maybe we're not meant to be._

Gaara looked around the room. They both made a mess of the living room. He didn't even want to see what their bedroom looked like. This was the result of their fight. It was so bad, Gaara was throwing things all over the room and she was destroying every bit of her jewelry he bought for her.

With a small sigh, he grabbed his cell phone and called his best friend. _"Hello?" _Naruto answered, with a little bit of grogginess in his voice. Gaara bit his lip in desperation so he wouldn't cry. "Naruto." The blond perked up. _"What's wrong, man?" _He finally lost it. He started to cry. After a few minutes, there was silence on the phone. Besides Gaara's heartbreaking cries.

_"I'm coming over."_ With that, the blond hung up. Gaara threw the phone towards the glass door and snapped in two. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up once he heard the door opening, then closing. For a second there he thought he saw Sakura, but then he realized it was Kiba and Naruto.

"DUDE. What the hell happened?" Kiba asked, looking around the room.

_It's never enough to say I love you._

_No, it's never enough to say I try._

_It's hard to believe that there's no way out for you and me,_

_And it seems to be the story of our life._

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing._

Gaara wiped one last tear from his eye and looked up at his two friends. "Sakura left me. We had another fight." Naruto put a hand on Gaara's back and looked at the floor. Kiba could only shake his head in anger. "How the hell could she do that to you?"

The red head could only shrug his shoulders, while Naruto removed his hand off of his back. "Look, we should go out into town and have a little fun. That'll get your mind off of it." Gaara shook his head and walked towards a broken end table, pulling a little box out of the drawer.

He threw it at Naruto and he caught it, opening it's contents. "I was going to fucking ask her to marry me later on tonight. And then she leaves me." Kiba swallowed a dry lump in his throat. "Look, come on. Let's go to Kakashi's bar and sing a little. That'll definitely make you feel better."

Gaara nodded. "Yeah, and I want to try out this new song I've been thinking of since she left me an hour ago." He pulled out his car keys and started walking towards the door, with his two band members behind him. "Remember to call Sasuke, he's part of the band too."

"Will do, Gaara."

_There's still time to turn this around,_

_Should we be building this up,_

_Instead of tearing it down?_

_But I keep thinking maybe it's too late._

_It's like one step forward and two steps back,_

_No matter what I do you're always mad._

_And I, I can't change your mind._

_It's like trying to turn around on a one way street,_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me and I, I finally see,_

_Baby, we're not meant to be._

_It's like one step forward and two steps back._

_No matter what I do you're always mad,_

_And I'm, baby I'm sorry to see._

_Maybe we're not meant to be._

The crowd clapped and whistled, cheering wildly. Gaara smiled, only a little, and was about to walk off of the stage until a woman claimed him in her arms. He smelled her hair and felt his eyes tear up a little. She smelled of vanilla, just like his Sakura had.

As they pulled apart, he realized it was Sakura who was hugging him. "Sakura?" She smiled at him and hugged him again. "I'm sorry," Gaara chuckled and grabbed her cheeks in his hands. "You're the one I will only wanna be with." They heard a few awe's in the crowd.

Gaara got one knee, pulled out his ring box and opened it. Sakura shrieked. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" She nodded, while he put it on her finger and then she smiled. Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto all whistled at the couple. "C'mon you guys, kiss. KISS!"

Once Gaara got off of his knee, Sakura had jumped on him with a passionate embrace, kissing his lips. He returned the kiss and pulled away, putting his forehead against hers. "I love you, Sakura." Gaara said, while she smiled. He has never said that to her, until now.

"I love you too!"

_I finally see, maybe we are meant to be._


End file.
